Motel Fun
by Little Miss. Glasses and Geeks
Summary: Alfred and Natalya decided to stay a night at a motel, and you can guess what happens. Inspired by Blue Moon Motel by Nicole Dollanganger. Includes AmeBel, Lemon, and slightly dorky Alfred warnings. Oh, also swearing, if you couldn't guess.


**So this was a completely unnecessary oneshot that I had written while I was tired and listening to Nicole Dollanganger music (Specifically Blue Moon Motel), and so I decided to upload it. Yayy, AmeBel~**

**I do not own Hetalia, and if you think I do, I fear for your intelligence.**

* * *

><p>Natalya giggled as Alfred fumbled with the keys in his hand as he kissed her. She kissed back, moaning softly as he took control of the kiss.<p>

She was currently pressed up against a wall, being kissed sloppily by her boyfriend of two years as he tried to unlock the motel room door with one hand.

He'd finally turned the key right, just as he'd been moving to start kissing her neck. Quickly, he'd guided them inside, not stopping the makeout session they were in the middle of. Natalya smiled slightly as he kicked the door closed behind them.

The motel room was ordinary, although it looked a bit cleaner than most motel rooms would be expected to be. The bed was covered with dark brown covers, with the expected overflow of white pillows for show, and next to the headboard on either side was a window.

Alfred led her onto the bed, pushing her down onto the covers and kissing down her neck. She giggled, moaning a little as she smirked, sitting up. Alfred's eyes widened up for a moment, clearly surprised.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm gonna take a shower, and then we can go to sleep." She smirked, pecking him on the lips quickly before crawling off the bed, walking off to the bathroom and closing the door behind her, before breaking out into laughter.

She loved teasing him, especially when he'd been right at the point of fucking her then and there. Sure, she would've been more than happy just letting him fuck her then and there, but she could guess what he was about to do as she turned on the water, letting it heat up before stripping herself of her clothes and stepping in the bathtub, enjoying the feeling of the heated water on her skin. She checked the door, making sure it was unlocked, she wanted to be prepared. She didn't do this teasing for _nothing_.

No sooner had she closed the sliding glass shower door and reached for the shampoo to cleanse her hair than she felt the cold air that came in with the door opening and closing, along with two hands that wrapped around her waist, and a pair of oh-so-familiar lips sucking the skin on her neck. She smiled, moaning softly.

"Mmh, I see _someone_ wasn't happy with waiting." She said, not able to keep herself from smiling as she felt one of his hands trace around her hips.

"Well you can't blame me, can you?" He chuckled, running a hand through her platinum hair. "I mean, we were _so_ close right there, and then you get up like that." He rolled his eyes "You're such a tease."

"Not my fault that I can go a day without sex. Unlike you." She smiled, oh don't get her wrong, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. In fact, she probably wanted him _more_ than he wanted her, but she had her ways of hiding that.

"Well c'mon, I have, like, the hottest girlfriend ever, and you expect me _not_ to take advantage of that?" He said, and she turned her head to face him. Smiling before pecking his lips.

Alfred rolled his eyes, pulling her into another, deeper, kiss.

Natalya kissed back, having grown used to his sloppy, out-of-sync kissing after the two years they'd been together. She was actually quite fond of it now. Sure, it felt like she was kissing a middle schooler who didn't exactly know _how_ to kiss, but it was kind of endearing in a way. Like a cute love song that you hate at first because it's so annoying, but you begin humming it as you go on with your day, and soon enough, you can't imagine the song being any different without losing something so… endearing about it.

She almost giggled thinking about it, he was such a dork.

But all song and sloppy kissing metaphors aside, here they were, making out inside the shower as she turned the rest of her body to face him, moaning at the feeling of the tip of his cock pressing ever so slightly at her womanhood. She wondered how she hadn't gotten at least a little bored of the sex yet, they'd had a lot of it, but it was all just as wonderful.

She felt him enter her slowly, before ramming into her hard as he could. She moaned loudly, practically screaming. "A-Alfred!" She moaned.

He moaned lowly, feeling how tight she was. He thrusted again, his hands running along her body. She looked for something to hold onto, finding nothing. So she turned, leaning her hands against the shower door as Alfred ran fingers through her hair.

"As much as I like to see your face when we're making love…" Alfred said, thrusting once more, a hand reaching around to grope her breast, playing with her nipple "It's pretty hot doing it like this too." He smirked "You think we should do it like this again soon?"

"_Da_." She said, gritting her teeth as she felt an orgasm welling up inside her. "Although I quite like seeing your face as well when we're fucking." She smiled and chuckled a bit, albeit constrained. She liked him going gentle, but she _much_ preferred the way he was doing her now, hard as he could, no matter how much it hurt. And believe her, compared to the pain she had felt before, this was nothing when paired with the pleasure it offered.

"Want me to go softer?" He asked, a teensy bit concerned as he thrusted again, feeling her walls tighten around his cock. She smiled again, it was just like him to ask her questions about the sex while they were having it.

"_Nyet_, keep doing it the way you are doing it." She said, chuckling before feeling another thrust, along with a twist of her nipple. She moaned loudly again, finally releasing the climax that had been building up inside her. Alfred moaned back, cumming once he felt her fluids flow over his member. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out, panting as he looked back over at her. Eyeliner and mascara were running down her face.

"How did you forget to take off your makeup if you apparently planned this all out?" He asked. Although he did like the erotic look it gave her, kind of like those porn stars when they filmed shower sex… not that he would know… okay, he was a man. Give him a break.

She shrugged, rolling her eyes "Is that really what you're worried about?" She asked, looking around the shower before grabbing a washcloth and wiping her face, removing the makeup.

He rolled his eyes back, before turning off the water. She moved to take a step out, before he pulled her back, placing one arm under the back of her knees, and one on her back so he'd be holding her bridal style. She giggled, smiling at him.

"I didn't know I'd be getting treated like royalty during this whole ordeal~" She purred, and he rolled his eyes again, carrying her out of the bathroom and onto the bed, pulling the covers over her and then getting into bed himself.

"You're amazing when it comes to sex, you know?" She said in Russian, giggling.

"I have no idea what you just said, but should I assume it had something to do with sex?" He chuckled, yawning as he tiredly wrapped an arm around her, closing his eyes.

"_Da_. You should." She smiled, pecking his cheek and leaving him be. Soon enough he'd drifted off to sleep, and she found herself gazing out the window beside the bed as they snuggled.

He truly deserved better. He was a huge dork, and she couldn't think of anyone who was more awkward than he was when it came to their relationship, but he loved her. More than she could ever return to him. She loved him more than anything, he was the ray of sunshine that had brightened up her otherwise dark and sunshine-less life. But she knew that her love would never compare to the love he gave her. Not even close.

She stared at the twinkling stars outside the window. America was a truly beautiful place.

She glanced over at him again, smiling at his sleeping face. One of his hands was resting in her hair, as he'd been running his fingers through the wet platinum blonde locks while he was laying in bed. She remembered how they'd been together two years. Such a long time by the standards of most relationships. But it felt so short now that she'd remembered it. Now that she'd remembered all the places they'd been, all the experienced she'd shared with him… she couldn't even pull back a bad memory she'd been together with him.

She looked back out the window, thinking about the future, thinking about the places they'd go, how she'd love to be with him forever. She snuggled up to him again, closing her eyes and placing a hand over her stomach.

She wondered how long it'd take before she'd get pregnant, if she decided not to take her pills. After all, not only would she not mind carrying his child, but with children, often comes an obligated ring…

As she drifted off to sleep, she decided she wasn't going to take her pills the next morning~

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that ending sounds slightly psychotic, I know, but who really puts saying psychotic shit on the list of things Belarus wouldn't do? Anyway, so I suggest you listen to Blue Moon Motel by Nicole Dollanganger, if you really want to get this fic and its ending. I'm planning on editing it later, because doesn't it seem like Alfred and Natalya are a bit OOC? Eh, maybe it's just me.<strong>

**But anyway yeah. Review if you liked it, and maybe I'll add a second chapter to follow up that smut... now if you'll excuse me *runs away on a rainbow produced by the power of OTP***

**Sunshine and Rainbows~**


End file.
